Unexpected
by BeckerzLoveToAll
Summary: At a small gathering two fates are intertwined to form a bond that will last forever. A prophecy long forgotten and lost is discovered the day of Aang's Eighteenth birthday that will change his, and Katara's life forever. Rating for later chapters. Remember! Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Aang grinned as he watched his friends converse in the small room. "Nothing Big." he had told Zuko when he was asked about his birthday. He watched as Sokka and Zuko argued across the room by the refreshments, he laughed when he saw Katara and Toph having a rock paper scissors battle for the last piece of cake, and tried to forget that he saw Suki sneak Mo Mo some of her frosting. His eighteenth birthday couldn't have gone better, because he had all the people that mattered to him right in this very room. As Aang was drifting off into memories of them all together, a council of elders was meeting in a room quite similar to the room he was in.

"We have to tell him. We can't just pretend that the prophecy doesn't exist!" Iroh said, gesturing widely.

"But no Avatar has even seen this scroll in thousands of years! Wouldn't it be better just to let the tradition die out?" Bumi said, arguing with Iroh.

"I agree with Iroh. The prophecy, although not necessarily pleasing, was written by the gods in the beginning of time and can not be overlooked." Pakko stated, rolling up the scroll and opened the doors. Finally looking back, Pakko asked them "Coming?" The other two grumbled, but stood and followed the water master.

Back in party room Aang and the others started reminiscing, telling their favorite stories of when they were all together. Katara was about to share her favorite story when the doors slammed open to reveal the three grand masters Iroh, Bumi, and Pakko.

"Grandfather!" Katara exclaimed simultaneously with Zuko, "Uncle?", and Aang, "Bumi?"

"Whats going on, whats wrong?" Katara asked, grabbing Aang's hand as her eyes widen with fear.

"Nothing is wrong," Pakko said, "although we do bare unhappy news."

"What is it?" Aang asked, frowning.

"We have come across an ancient prophecy scroll in which the contents will interest you." Iroh said, handing Aang the scroll. Aang took the scroll and unrolled it, reading the contents as everyone in the room tried to inch closer and see what it said. Finally, after several minutes of silence Aang looked up from the scroll.

"Am I reading this correctly?" Aang asked, trying to understand the contents.

"When the Avatar turns eighteen there are several things expected of him, and thousands of years ago this was constructed." Bumi said, "On the eighteenth birthday the Avatar must choose from two choices. One, He must immediately choose a bride, and birth an heir in the next two years, or two, he must leave all friends and family, never have a home, and continuously travel the world for the rest of his life."

Everyone was speechless, Aang, not saying a thing, grabbed his glider and jumped out the window.

"Are you serious?" Katara asked, completely shocked.

"I'm afraid we are," Pakko said, trying to comfort his granddaughter, "Maybe you should go talk to him?"

"Yeah..." Katara replied, walking out the door and searching for Aang.

"Why aren't WE going to find him?" Sokka asked, standing up and going towards the door, "Lets go!"

"Alright," Suki said, Following him. "Lets go."

Aang landed in one of the gardens within the Fire Palace's Walls and leaned against a tree trunk. He loved too many people to just pick up and leave, but the only person he would choose to marry him he loved too much to make a choice like that. He started to pace, growing more and more upset by the minute, and suddenly he yelled out.

"Aang?" He heard Katara ask quietly, before seeing her behind him.

"Sorry, Katara...I'm just..I don't know what to do." He said, going up to her and wrapping his arms around her, bringing her into a hug.

"Aang, I don't want you to leave us. I don't think I would be able to handle not being with you..." Katara said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Katara, I love you and I don't want to leave you or anyone else either, but the only other option is for me to get married and have a child, and the only person I would ever choose to marry is you, and I don't want to do that to you, I love you too much." He said, kissing her forehead before turning around, to hide his tears.

"Is that it? You don't want to hurt me? Aang, The only thing that would hurt me is if you leave me. I would gladly marry you, because I love you so much. Isn't that what would happen in a few years anyways? Our marriage would just be a few years early! Just please, Don't leave me!" She said, hugging him from behind.

"Really? You mean that Katara? Because, I love you too but, I don't want to make you have a kid before your ready..." Aang said, turning around to hug her as well.

"Aang, I would be honored to have a child with the man I am in love with." Katara said, kissing her boyfriend.

"Well then, Lets do this right," He said, kneeling down on one knee. "Katara, my love, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes." Katara said, smiling and bending down to kiss him again. Aang stood up with her and deepened the kiss, placing his hands around her waist. Katara grinned into the kiss and coiled her fingers into his hair.

"This is your choice?" Pakko asked, coming up to him with everyone else behind following. Aang, startled, broke the kiss, turning around to find everyone about ten feet away. Katara blushed, and dropped her hands.

"Uh, Yeah." Aang said, grabbing Katara's hand.

"The wedding will be in three days then." Iroh said, smiling and walking off.

"Oh...My...Gosh!" Suki said, grinning and running to hug Katara. Katara hugged back, smiling as wide as she ever had.

**Please review, and stuff...3 I hope you enjoyed my writing and come back for more chapters! :D Thanks. **

**-BeckerZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just letting you all know that weddings in whatever world they live in are completely foreign to me, so I'm just going to stick with American Traditions, unless anyone has an objection...but that will probably be pointless since I already wrote this...lol.**

A day and a half later Suki, Katara, and Toph lazed in Katara's room discussing flower arrangements before the wedding Rehersal .

"I still think that the Lilly's are the way to go." Suki said, pointing out one of the two options in front of them.

"Yeah, but I like the color and mood the Orchids send, plus this arrangement isn't overwhelming and unnecessary, its just right." Katara pointed out.

"I don't really care..." Toph said, grinning, "But I could always do Eenie Meenie Minee Mo..." They all laughed.

"I think I'm going to stick with the orchids. They're more exotic, and they just seem right..." Katara said, smiling, as she reached a verdict on another subject, and crossing flowers off the list.

"Alright, we still have to figure out bridesmaids dresses and bride groom's coordinating tuxes, and whether we want it to be a sunset, or sunrise wedding." Suki said, reading off the notes on Katara's notepad.

"I like the sunset wedding, because then the reception can be candlelit, and that is just way more romantic." Katara said, thinking about candles and place settings.

"Okay, and why not a light pink for the bridesmaids, and a light green for the guys?" Suki recommended.

"Perfect." Katara said, grinning and daydreaming about how perfect her wedding will be.

"Great. Now that that's settled, can we go eat? My stomach is starting to get angry..." she said, and right on cue her stomach grumbled.

"Alright, lets go." Suki replied, crossing out both topics before getting up with the girls to leave.

They arrived in the great hall to discover everyone else there mingling, waiting for them before they started the practice ceremony. They went through the motions, Aang stood in the front next to Iroh, Pakko, and Bumi, two little girls from the city were the flower girls, spreading flower petals across the isle as they walked to the front, Suki and Sokka, and then Toph and Zuko walked up the isle to end up on opposite sides, and finally Katara, with her father, walked the isle ending up next to the three elders and Aang. The elders asked who gave Katara to Aang, Katara's father replied ?e they said their vows, they exchanged rings, and finally were pronounced husband and wife. After everything was over they all sat down at the dinner table a little bit away.

"Finally!" Toph exclaimed, grabbing two of everything and chowing down.

"Toph, take it slow. We don't want you choking!" Katara said, laughing and taking some food for herself. Everyone talked and laughed and just enjoyed each others company at dinner, and after everyone said there good-nights and went off to bed. Katara, after changing into her sleep robes, wandered the halls. Lately she didn't get much alone time, so she didn't get much thinking time. Everything was happening so fast, and although she knew she wanted to do this, she still got a little nervous. After a few hours of wondering she ended up at a room door. After a moment she realized it was Aang's door. She knocked on the door before slowly opening it and peeking her head through the crack.

"Aang?" she called out, looking around his room for him. She went in and sat on his bed, hearing the shower run. She decided to wait for him to finish, so they could talk. She layed down on his bed relaxing, and just when she was about to fall asleep she heard the shower shut off and the door open. She sat up and blushed when she saw Aang in nothing but a towel.

"Hi." She said, smiling towards her fiance.

"Hey!" He said, grinning ear to ear before walking towards her and kissing her lightly. "Um, let me go change real quick..." he said before dissapearing into his closet.

"I'm not really here for anything important..." Katara said, looking up at the ceiling, "I just wanted to talk with you, in private...We haven't gotten much of that lately..."

"I agree, and I'm sorry...Sometimes I hate the duties of the Avatar." he said, coming out and sitting next to his beloved wife-to-be.

"Thats okay, We'll be together more often after the wedding." Katara said, resting her head on Aangs shoulder.

"Yeah..." Aang said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Aang...are you scared?" Katara asked, looking up at him.

"Scared?" Aang asked.

"About whats going to happen after the wedding. Instead of being two kids, we'll be husband and wife, and soon we'll be parents!" Katara said.

"Well, yeah, I guess I'm scared. But we'll be together, and as long as we are together nothing can bring us down." Aang said, lifting Katara's chin up and bringing her into a kiss.

"You're right." Katara said, breaking the kiss and resting her forhead against his.

"I love you, Katara." Aang told her, kissing her again.

"I love you too, Aang." Katara said, resting her hand on his cheek.

"You should probably go back to your room before Sokka thinks anythings going on between us." Aang said, standing up, and bringing her up with him.

"Yeah," She said laughing, "I hope one day he'll get used to his 'little sister' being married"

"I love you." Aang told her once more.

"And I you." Katara said, kissing him goodnight.

"See you in the morning." Aang said, waiting until he couldn't see her before going back into his room.

Thanks for reading another chapter! Chapter three will be out soon, and I'm debating whether to put the lemon in that one, or make it its own chapter... Any Thoughts? COMMENT/REVIEW! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went quickly, places were set, flowers were arranged, and suddenly as fast as the night went, the day came, and everyone was fretting over everything because it was the Avatar's wedding day. Katara woke up to the sun streaming through her window, and a positive and lively mood. She jumped out of her bed and skipped into her bathroom, drawing a bath before tying up her hair and slipping in, washing her body off. As she relaxed into the bubbly water she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Katara called, getting up out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel.

"Katara?" She heard Suki ask.

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be right out" Katara told her, opening her bathroom door and walking past her bedroom into her closet.

"Good Morning." Suki said, sitting on Katara's bed.

"As to you." Katara replied, coming out in a robe.

"So, are you excited?" Suki asked, grinning as Katara sat next to her.

"And nervous." She replied. "I woke up at Eleven, but the wedding still seems so far away!"

"Well, all the things we have to do should fill your mind," Suki said, looking down at her list, "We have to get our hair, make up , and nails done. We have to arrange the reception seats, we have to get our final fittings on the dresses, we have to.."

"I get it!" Katara said, interrupting her friend, "We have a lot to do!"

"Well, lets go to the final fitting, and then we can worry about the reception seats." Suki said, laughing.

"Alright..." Katara said, tightening her robe before leaving the room. They went all over the Palace, from the tailor's room, to the Terrace all the way across the building for the reception. Finally, as the sun began to set, people gathered in the great hall taking there seats here and there, until the entire ball room was full of people from all over. Katara was waiting in a room adjacent to the gigantic room, primping with her friends, when she heard the door open. She looked towards the entrance and found her father closing the door behind him.

"Father!" Katara said, jumping up to embrace him."

"Katara! You look lovely." he said, hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking questioningly up at him, "I thought you had to help rebuild the city."

"They can do without me for a few days, I couldn't miss my own Daughter's wedding!" He replied, smiling down at her.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Katara said, hugging him one more time before going to sit down again. Minutes later she, and everyone else in the room, were directed to get ready outside the doors. Katara heard several whispered "Good lucks" as she stood with her father at the end of the line. Music started playing and the doors opened. The two little girls went up the isle, spreading their flowers, followed by Toph with Zuko, and then Suki with Sokka, and finally Katara and her father took the isle, smiling as they walked towards the front.

"I love you" Katara's father whispered to her as they neared the end.

"I love you too, dad." Katara replied, kissing his cheek, as she was passed too Aang. The ceremony continued, Vows were said, and finally, after the word from the Elder, they sealed their marriage with a kiss.

Everyone was directed to the terrace for the reception, and as they exited the palace the saw what lovely things the girls had arranged in the trees and gardens. Candles and streamers lead the to the candle lit terrace. There were elegent flower arrangements on every table, and names on cards directed people to their assigned seat. The bridal party, plus Katara's father, sat at the center table and everyone else was seated around lovely white table clothed round tables. The night carried on, including the first couple's dance, the father daughter dance, cutting the cake, and speeches. Suddenly, as soon as it started, it ended, and Katara and Aang were being lead by Suki and Sokka, separately, to their honeymoon room. Katara was receiving advice from Suki, and Aang was receiving death threats from Sokka. Katara arrived at the bedroom first and, after saying goodbye to Suki, entered the room to see a lovely, candle lit room with red bed sheets and flower petals strewn around everywhere. She went and relaxed on the bed, closing her eyes as she waited for Aang. Five minutes later, with Katara almost drifting off, Aang entered the room, smiling as he saw his bride in front of him.

"Katara." He said, sitting on the bed and stroking her hair.

" I love you" Katara said, opening her eyes, gazing up at him with a smile on her face.

"And I, you, my love" Aang said, lying down next to her. Katara rolled to her side and kissed her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. Aang returned the kiss, rolling on top of her and placing his hands on each side of her to support himself.

**I'm going to finish there. This story is rated specifically for some pretty explicit writing. I'm going to be kind and warn you before hand, the next chapter will be nothing BUT the lemon that was promised in the summary, if you choose to skip straight to chapter five just understand that they did have sexual intercourse, and the story will start up with them the next morning. Thanks, and please Review! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

As their kiss continued, their bodies heated and they became more than just a couple kissing, they became a couple in love, trying to show each other just how much they truly did love one another. Katara's hands slid down his neck, struggling to rid him of his clothing. Aang smiled into their kiss and shrugged off his jacket, letting her unbutton his shirt and toss everything aside. Katara roamed this new found territory and slowly but surely went further until her hands met his pants. Aang broke the kiss to pull his trousers off, and went to undo Katara's dress, sliding it slowly off her body to reveal nothing but her chest and waist bindings. He grinned, and worked almost painfully slow to unwrap the bindings on her chest, as she worked on her waist ones. She soon became completely naked in front of them, and after a moment of nothing, she bent down to pull his underwear off. Now both being naked together they embraced again, kissing even more passionately. Aang's hands roamed from Katara's neck, down to her shoulders, and even further until they came in contact with one of his favorite features on his lovely wife, her well toned bosoms. He kneaded them between his hands, pinching every so often on the erect areolas. Katara moaned in pleasure, doing nothing but focusing on standing up. Soon that focus strayed, and they both collapsed on the bed. Aang between her legs. She felt a fleshy prod at her thigh and decided to investigate with her long, limber phalanges. As soon as she found what she was looking for she heard a gasp escape Aang's lips and his hold on her breasts loosened. She rolled him over so she was above him before lowering herself towards the long, thick organ in her hands. All Aang could manage was a long, guttural moan as her fingers stroked up and down his cock. She furthered her investigation, licking the tip and receiving another, louder moan. She sucked on the rod a little, before lifting herself up again to receive another passionate kiss from her beloved.

"Aang…" Katara mumbled, kissing him again.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, before kissing along her neck, biting in an area that brought Katara extra pleasure.

"Please, I don't want to ask, just do it." She moaned, wrapping her hands around his neck once more. Without anything else, Aang lined himself up with her sacred valley, and slowly pushed into her. Katara moaned, biting her lip as he got to the fleshy wall they both new was going to be there. Aang, waiting a second, pushed through the wall before waiting for Katara's crunched up face to soften before slowly pushing out, and then back in again. Katara's emotions ran from pleasure, to immense pain, to even more pleasure making her moan as Aang hit a very special spot within her vaginal wall. Aang speeded up his thrusts into her as he felt an overwhelming pleasure grown inside him. Soon he was moving so fast that, after seconds of the speed, both of them came together, blending their sacred juices, Aang shooting his into her, Katara enveloping his penis with hers. Aang collapsed onto her, breathing heavily in tangent with Katara.

"Wow…" Katara said, stroking his cheek before kissing him.

"Yeah.." Aang said, kissing her again, noticing that, down there, he still wasn't finished. Katara noticed as well since he was still wrapped inside her. Katara rolled over, dominating the situation, before bouncing up and down on his dick. She moaned, rolling her eyes into the back of her head, as Aang supported her hips with his hands. He met her hips with his, bucking into her. The action made both of the gasp with the new amount able to fit into her. Soon after they were moaning each other's names as, again they came together. Katara slid up off him, and laid on top of his chest, panting violently after their vigorous workout. They both, after kissing each other good night, fell asleep, arms intertwined, as the party outside still raged on until morning almost came.

The morning might have come, but it wasn't truly morning yet since the sun was still hidden, and the moon shone bright. Katara woke, smiling as she felt Aang's arm around her bare midriff. She rolled over onto him and kissed him awake.

"mmh, Good morning my love." Aang said, stroking his wife's cheek.

"Morning." She said, smiling into the kiss.

"What are we up to today?" Aang asked. Katara rolled off of him, and he stood up stretching his arms.

"Well," Katara said, standing up, but then quickly sitting back down, "I would have liked to say the same thing as last night, but I'm feeling a bit sore…"

"Then I'll just have to take extra special care of you today." Aang said, walking off to the bathroom, starting to draw a bath in the large, round bath tub.

"Aang…What are yo-" Katara asked, before being picked up bridal style by her husband and being placed into a bubbly, warm bath. "mmh" she moaned, sinking into the comforting water.

"I'll be right back." He said, pulling a robe on before exiting the room. Katara closed her eyes, letting herself relax into the tub. Aang returned with a platter of grapes and a chalice full of water. He sat next to Katara and fed her, then, after she had her full, he disrobed and climbed into the tub behind her, starting to wash her skin gently. Katara was biting her lip, trying desperately not to moan from the sensual activity going on. Aangs soapy hands trailed from her neck to her back, down her butt, moving on down one leg and up the other. He slowly went around in front of her and soaped from her legs up to Katara's most sacred area. He received a moan as he slowly soaped her, and then moved on up her stomach to her bosoms. He paid extra attention to them, making sure no trace of dirt remained, before finishing with her shoulders. He then lowered Katara so her entire body was covered in the water, as he washed off the soap. Katara moaned so loudly, as he placed his fingers near her cunt, that he kissed her to cover the sound.

"Aang, Please. Stop teasing me!" She said before she felt her love's engorged organ part her lower lips, pushing into her deep cavern. He started out slow, but after about twenty seconds he sped up, gradually getting faster and faster until he was thrusting so fast that the bath water was sloshing out of the tub. Katara moaned into their passionate kiss, and soon both of them, again, came together, shooting their liquids onto each other. Katara fell into the water gracefully, panting before speaking to her husband.

"What part of sore did you not understand?" Katara said, half jokingly, as she sighed contently.

"Maybe the implication that this wasn't allowed during it…"Aang said, laughing before he slid out of the water and dried himself off, before draining the bath tub and pulling Katara out. He water bended the water off of Katara, and into the draining tub, before carrying his beautiful bride into their bed room. Katara smiled, though keeping her eyes shut, enjoying the pampering, as he moved the blankets aside to place her on the soft mattress. He pulled the covers over her again, before moving to the other side, laying next to her.

"Aang?" Katara asked, opening her eyes and stroking his cheek, rolling onto him again.

"Yes, my love?" He replied, twirling a piece of her hair with his fingers.

"Will you stay in me as we sleep?" She asked, blushing cherry red, and dropping her eyes.

"Anything for you." He said, pushing his penis into her opening before both of them drifted off to sleep again.

**And there you have it, not only my longest chapter, but my most adult themed one as well. :D I hope you enjoyed what you read, and will follow up with a review and a favorite? 3 Thanks, all for your support. Chapter five is soon to come…I hope…**


	5. Chapter 5

They woke up late in the morning, cuddling together under the sheets. Aang woke up first, sitting up and stretching before going to the bathroom. Katara woke up about a minute later, yawning.

"Morning, sweetie" Aang said, walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

"Mmh, morning." Katara sighed, smiling as Aang kissed her before walking into their closet to change. Katara got up, heading to the bathroom before throwing on some pajama pants and a tank top. There was a knock on the door, and as Aang headed for the door Katara sat on the edge of the bed.

"Avatar Aang, Master Katara," a servant said, bowing to both, "the Masters are holding a meeting in the grand hall in fifteen minutes and would like the both of you to attend."

"We'll be there," Aang said, smiling to the servant before closing the door. "Looks like we have to actually leave the room today."

" Bummer." Katara said, laughing before walking into their closet to change into her normal clothes. Aang chuckled before doing the same, changing into his usual garb.

"Ready?" Katara asked, tightening the belt on her dress.

"As I'll ever be." Aang replied, taking her hand before exiting the room with his bride. They headed towards the large doors that indicated the great hall before them, and soon enough they were there. They opened a door and walked in, sitting in their respective seats around a table, Zuko sitting at the head, and many other friends sitting around it as well.

"Welcome," Iroh said after everyone sat down, "Unfortunately we have some unsettling information to disclose to you."

"Whats wrong?" Aang asked.

"Well, it seems that there is some uprising in the south corner of the Fire Nation. Benders are taking out their anger towards innocent cities, and large crops that are important to our exporting income have been burnt down." Iroh said, directing his answer not only to Aang, but to everyone.

"That isn't good…" Zuko said, pausing to think, "Aang, can you, Katara, Toph, and Sokka go and asses what is going on over there, maybe try and fix it?"

"Sure thing, Zuko." Aang said, grinning.

"Uh, Zuko?" Katara asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, Katara."

"Well, I don't know how to put this…" Katara said awkwardly, "I don't think I'm physically ready to go for a mission at the moment…"

"Oh…" Zuko said, the mood in the room turning quickly, "Then Suki can go in you're place."

"Alright." Katara said, looking down again.

"With that," Zuko said, "This meeting is adjourned. Everyone is dismissed."

The whole gang met up for lunch, and then shortly after Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki were packed up and leaving for their mission. Katara was left in the palace all alone, and after a few days of just water bending practice and nothing much else, Katara decided to explore the place. She came across the tailoring rooms in the west wing, and decided to look around.

"Can I help you miss?" One of the women in the room asked, looking up from her sewing.

"Yes, actually," Katara said, sitting next to her, "My husband's mission has been lengthened by a few months, and I need something to occupy my mind. Can I help?"

"Can you hel…Oh! You would like to make garments with us?" The servant asked. After a moment, the woman nodded and grinned, showing Katara around the rooms, pointing out fabric, threads, everything Katara would need to help. Soon Katara was sitting with the woman, who's name she had learned was Naita, with a large pile of shirts needing to be hemmed. That was her 'job' until finally, three months later, Aang came home to her. The moment she heard her friends were back she dropped her needle and thread, jumped up, and dashed out of the room, navigating the halls until she came across the patio where Appa landed. She found her brother, Suki, Toph, and finally her Aang waiting for her.

"Aang!" Katara cried, running into his arms before kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Hey…" Aang said, smiling, before hugging her tight.

"Well Hello, Sokka! Nice to see you Sokka! I sure worried about you, Sokka!" Sokka said sarcastically, walking off frustrated with Suki rolling her eyes behind him.

"And…on that note, We've got a meeting in five to sum up what we did for the past like, ever." Toph said, heading to the grand hall for the meeting.

"We better go, then." Aang said, wrapping his arm around Katara's waist and leading her slowly to the hall.

"So I've got some pleasant news for you…" Katara said, grinning up towards her love.

"Do you now? Because I've got some myself." Aang said, pulling her closer.

"Me first," Katara said, stopping to look straight at Aang, "I'm pregnant."

"R-r-really?" Aang asked, pausing for a second before bursting into a smile, hugging Katara tightly. "Well, I was going to tell you that I wanted to move to the Southern Water Tribe for a few years, for us to get our bearings as a couple…"

"Yeah? You'd like to do that?" Katara asked, grinning before bringing her husband into a passionate kiss.

"Definitely." Aang said, breaking the kiss, "We better get into that meeting."

The meeting went well, Aang told everyone about how they handled the rebels, and that they didn't expect any more popping up in the next couple years. The meeting was dismissed, and Aang and Katara told Sokka, Suki, and Toph about their moving south, and, although toph was hesitant at first, they all decided to go with them for a few months at least. They planned to leave the next morning, and everyone went to their respective rooms to pack.

**That's all for now, folks. Come back in two, to seven days for the next cheesy installment to the worst, and or best Avatar fanfic that has ever existed. :P Oh yeah, and Don't forget to do that whole review thing, because God won't love you if you forget…jk**

**-Beckerzz 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Just a heads up to all of my very avid readers. Ha. I'm back! I don't know how often I will update, I don't know how far I will make this story go, but I DO know that I will write more. AND, your input on my poll was useless. I got two votes. THANKS GUYS. Jk.

ON WITH THE STORY.

Katara and Aang headed back to their room hand in hand, and once they closed the door behind them they turned to each other.

"I missed you so much." Katara said, wrapping her arms around Aang's neck.

"I bet I missed you more" Aang said, smiling before leaning into a kiss. They both moved towards the bed, and Aang pushed Katara gently down, deepening their kiss. Katara moaned into their kiss and began to increase the intensity. Aang settled down on top of her, but not without first noticing the small bump between them. He began to laugh.

"It seems our child is intent on getting between us." Katara said, acknowledging her pretty bad pun. Aang laughed.

"That's alright, I thing I can manage," He replied, rubbing her stomach lovingly, "Is it safe to… you know…"

"To….Oh! Well…I don't really know." Katara replied, blushing as Aang's fingers brushed her inner thigh.

"We can take it slow, then." Aang decided, bringing his hands up to cradle her head as he kissed sweetly.

"O-okay." Katara said, suppressing a moan.

"I need a shower." Aang said, getting up and stripping before heading into the bathroom. Katara waited patiently as she heard the shower turn on, and Aang step in. Or, as patiently has her rushing hormones allowed, for in just two short minutes Katara couldn't help but yearn for Aang to be inside her, pleasuring her as he did before.

Katara stripped down, leaving her clothes strewn like Aang had, and walked into the bathroom. Steam covered the mirrors, and Katara heard Aang moan within the shower stall. She slid the door aside and almost lost her balance as she watched her husband pleasure himself, his eyes closed. She smiled, and got on her knees as quietly as she could, and when he removed his hand for a second she quickly took point, wrapping her thin fingers around the base of his penis. Aang's eyes opened quickly, glancing at his wife pleasuring him, before slowly letting them close again. Katara rubbed up and down his member, licking the tip as well. She enjoyed his taste so, and knew he would enjoy being inside her mouth, so she slowly opened her mouth and slid him into her until her lips were at his base. Aang let out a deep moan and put his hands on the back of her head, encouraging her to continue swallowing him. Katara had never had anything so big, or so far in her mouth before, and the sensation of him going down her esophagus was originally frightening, however as she soon figured out how to properly go about it she enjoyed it immensely. Aang pulled out briefly and thrust back into her mouth, and as she understood what he wanted, she retaliated, bobbing in and out on his dick. Aang found it difficult to say anything, and took to moaning and gasping instead. Katara used her tongue to lick the part of his member that she could reach, and she swallowed often to pleasure the part her tongue couldn't reach. After a few minutes of this Aang realized he was reaching his climax, and after a brief moan of Katara's name he released into her throat. Katara smiled, and swallowed his semen, releasing his penis from her mouth's grasp.

"Oh my god, Katara…that was…" Aang said, trying to control himself.

"Amazing." Katara said, finishing his sentence. "Yeah, I've been waiting a while to do that. And to do this…"

Katara stood up and wrapped her legs around Aang's waist and her arms around his neck. Aang backed her into a wall to support her before thrusting into her. Their pace started off slow, but as their pleasure increased as did the speed of Aang's thrusting. Katara moaned into Aang's neck as he supported her, they both knew that soon Katara would be climaxing, her walls were tightening and as Aang thrust deeper into her she cried out in pleasure, her legs going limp. Aang laid her down on the floor of the shower, water falling onto the couple, and continued thrusting until he climaxed also, pushing far into her and releasing his seed. He fell on top of Katara and they both started laughing, and smiling.

"You know you've missed your husband when the first thing you do when he comes back is have sex with him in a shower." Katara said, kissing him again."

"You know what I just remembered?" Aang asked, stroking Katara's sides.

"What?" Katara said, letting out a quiet moan.

"We still need to pack." Aang said.

"Well that's a mood killer." Katara said, sitting up and playfully glaring at her husband.

"I know, I know! But wouldn't you like to get to our new home as soon as possible? We can build our own home, and make the biggest shower stall we need to continue doing this…" Aang said, pulling Katara into another passionate kiss.

"Mmmh," Katara smiled into the kiss, "Yes, that sounds perfect."

Katara left Aang in the shower and pulled on a bathrobe before walking back into their bedroom to begin packing. She pulled two packs out of their storage area and set to work putting her clothes in one, and Aang's in the other. Katara left one pair of extra clothing out for them to wear the following day, but packed everything else she could. She made sure to have her wedding dress also packed, along with some of the pictures and things they had collected throughout the years. Aang came out of the bathroom, also in a bathrobe, a few minutes later and saw that Katara had almost finished packing up their room. The tables were bare of pictures, and the closet was empty. The clothes they had strewn on the floor earlier were now packed away.

"Well that was easier than I expected." Aang said, wrapping his arms around Katara's waist and kissing her lovingly on the mouth.

"Ha ha," Katara said, turning to zip up the last pack and set it by the others at the door, "Its getting late, I think maybe we should go to bed."

"Good idea. Hey, you know what I haven't said to you lately?" Aang asked.

"What?" Katara said, walking to her side of the bed and pulling back the covers.

"I love you." Aang said, smiling at his wife. Katara grinned and walked over to Aang once more and kissed him.

"I love you too, my wonderful loving husband." Katara said. Aang pushed her onto the bed and delved deeper into their kiss. Katara moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss.

"I know, I know, bed time." Aang said, getting up and pulling his covers back and climbing into bed. Katara climbed into her side of the bed and snuggled closer to Aang.

"Goodnight, I love you." She whispered, kissing his hand.

"Goodnight." Aang said, kissing her neck before falling asleep.

And that is chapter Six! You are welcome. Rate/Review please and thankyou.


	7. Update!

Hey everybody!

So I apologize for my lack of updating, but with school, auditions, teaching, and band its been hard for me to find time to write this. You will be happy to hear that chapter seven will be up in the next 48 hours! I don't know really where I'm going with this story, honestly when I first started writing my thought was "why isn't there an Avatar story that I really like? I mean, there are some awesome ones, but I kept thinking, well you could do this with this plot, or that with that plot. So I started this! I will update as much as I can in the coming months, although not having a laptop of my own is a major inhibitor. Also, I go off to college in three weeks. So we'll see where we go with this story, and how grueling my schedule is.

Thank you for sticking with my VERY irregular and VERY frustrating update schedule. I love you all for just reading this!

So thanks!

Remember, update in the next 48 hours, and after that I promise I'll have another one within 7 days (of the publication of chapter 7).

Have a fabulous wonderful day! (and I hope i didn't disappoint you with this, thinking it was another legit chapter… )

-B


End file.
